<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You." by Blockaybennett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296404">"You."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockaybennett/pseuds/Blockaybennett'>Blockaybennett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Car Sex, Detective, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, The Wayhaven Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockaybennett/pseuds/Blockaybennett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason and the Detective get stuck on the road in the middle of a snowstorm and things get steamy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mason/MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean the car won’t start? It was driving just fine before we slid off the road. Try it again!” Mason growls his voice coming out less hostile then I think he wanted it to. I give a quick sigh and turn the key hoping we won’t have to call for help because I had gotten us stuck. My dreams were quickly shattered as the car gave one last groan before sputtering and dying.</p><p>	“Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?” I ask looking over to the man sitting next to me. His eyes flash quickly from the snowy road in front of us to mine. His grey eyes shine brighter for a moment before he smirks and leans back in his seat.</p><p>	“Handsome/Sweetheart, I’m sure regardless of the two options you and I will find some way to pass the time before help arrives,” his left arm slinks from beside him and lands on the headrest beside me, “but since you’re the one asking I’d like to hear what you think is bad.” His sultry voice makes my skin erupt in goose bumps and his smirk only grows wider when he notices.</p><p>	“I uh- well the good news is the car is okay, or at least I think it is,” I shift my attention from Mason to the car’s dash and frown, “The bad news is since I can’t start the car, I can’t start the heater either.”</p><p>	The silence that follows doesn’t last as long as I thought it would before Mason gives a snicker, “Handsome/Sweetheart, I’m sure you and I can find plenty of ways to keep warm before help arrives. Maybe we can finally make use of that backseat of yours?”</p><p>	His hand moves from next to my head to my thigh and the blush I had been trying to keep hidden flushes over my neck and cheeks, “I um well they do say skin to skin contact is the best way to keep warm.”</p><p>	As soon as the words leave my lips they are captured by his. A small whimper escapes me as our lips move together. His right hand finds its way into my hair and his left arm rubs the inside of my thigh as we continue.</p><p>	Eventually we have to separate to breathe and I know from the look Mason gives me that I am blushing a bright shade or red, “Well handsome/Sweetheart, should you give me the tour,” He chuckles through a small smirk, “or should I explore by myself?”</p><p>	The inside of the car has definitely racked up a few degrees and though I know I shouldn’t be doing anything inside of a police cruiser, my feelings get the best of me and I push Mason over the center console and into the back of my car. He gives a small grunt, the smirk growing as he watches me follow climbing over and finally straddling him and looking down on him through eager eyes. His gaze slides up my body before finally landing on my eyes, the brightness back in place.</p><p>	“Well? Should we get started Handsome/Sweetheart,” He says placing his hands firmly on my ass, “if I remember correctly you liked it when I kissed here.” His lips find my Murphy’s bite marks on my neck and I give a excited yelp as he nips at the skin. His stubble scratching against my sensitive skin.</p><p>	My hands find their way into his hair pushing his head closer to my neck. I feel him smile against my neck, “Mason.” I moan out before grabbing his head with both of my hands and moving him so I can kiss him. This time the kiss is hungry, it is different than the teasing kisses he gives me when he wants his way. This time it is full of wanting and full of passion. Another whimper leaves my lips when his finger slips pass the waistband of my boxers.</p><p>	Mason’s hands travel over my back as our lips continue to move against each other, his right hand spreads out and his left holds my head as he flips us over with him gazing down at me.</p><p>	“You really are stunning.” He whispers quietly before smirking, his hands then move to my jeans and he gives me a quick look to make sure I am okay with what is happening. As soon as I nod my jeans are off and they are placed somewhere in the front of the car. As soon as they are off his lips find my neck again and attack the same spot he nipped at earlier.</p><p>	My hands find the bottom of his shirt and I let my fingers brush against his stomach almost like I’m teasing him. He lets out a growl against my neck before pulling his shirt off with a grunt. His heavy lidded eyes find mine.</p><p>	Then I buck my hips</p><p>	“Woa-Woah!” I moan as his hand begins to palm me throw my boxers, his eyes never leaving my face. I close my eyes and bite my lip to keep from moaning as another way of pleasure washes over me. His other hand wraps around my neck and gives a little squeeze.<br/>
“Open your eyes,” He commands and my eyes shoot open meeting his, “I want you to see me when I make you moan,’ He growls leaning down to nip at my neck again, “and don’t bite your lip. I want to hear the sounds you make.”</p><p>	His hands suddenly leave me as he grabs the edges of my shirt and pulls it over my head, and I take this time to grab at his belt, “A-am I going to be the only one having f-fun,” I whisper before undoing his belt and pulling it through the loops, “or are you getting off on watching me flustered?” I ask through a small smile.</p><p>	His heavy lidded eyes grow even brighter as he unbuttons his pants and slips out of them, allowing me to see his full body on display, “You like what you see Handsome/Sweetheart? Because I sure do he says gazing at my exposed body, “but I’m sure it looks even better under these.” His fingers brush against my navel into my boxers and pull them off. He then sits back up and looks at me as though this is the first time all over again and he smiles.</p><p>	Suddenly warmth meets me as his mouth gets to work and my hips jolt to find more. My hands find his head so I can bring his closer, one of this hands finds my thigh so he can keep his balance, but the other one finds my hole and begins to tease it. His groans sound contented and happy as he moves his head.</p><p>	“Ma-Mason please.” I let out a groan pushing his head down further, his stubble rubs against my inner thigh and another wave of pleasure hits me. My hips move against his mouth almost pleadingly and then he pops his head up, his smirk the biggest I’ve seen.</p><p>	“Well Handsome/Sweetheart, are you ready?” He asks and I look down at his exposed body. His member standing straight out leaking. I look up at him with a slight smirk of my own.</p><p>	“What is it exactly you want me to do?” I ask as innocently as possible. His bright eyes grow heavy with lust and I reach out to grab him.</p><p>	He doesn’t say anything as I work him with my hand, but I do see the small blush on his neck and the slight way his hips move in time with my hand, “What are you hoping to get out of this Agent?” I ask. His hands snap out on either side of my head and he whispers.</p><p>	“You.”</p><p>	His hands then grab my waist and pull me closer to him before he presses his lengths head against my entrance and once again looks at me to make sure I am okay. I give him an answer by spreading my legs wider and he takes that cue and gently presses into me.</p><p>	I breathe in sharply before slowly letting it out and Mason waits as I adjust to the size, another breath in as he pushes further in and the another breath out until all of him is inside me. He waits a couple of seconds before he rocks his hips and I let out a strangled whimper at the sensation. Another couple of seconds and another rock of his hips until we are at a steady rhythm. His left hand finds mine and his right one teases me further down below as we both let out groans and moans.</p><p>	Soon I feel a bubbling of excitement down below and I can tell Mason is getting close by how urgent his thrusts are getting and how our rhythm becomes faster. Mason then looks as me and leans down and kisses me with so much passion I have no choice but to cum and almost as soon as I do he does and he bites my neck as he rides out his orgasm. His stubble rubbing against my neck and mixing with my orgasm quickly overstimulating me. I let out another whimper as he pulls out and he leans against me.</p><p>	That is until we hear someone knock on the foggy window.</p><p>	“Hello… We saw you guys were stuck and we thought we would come by and see if you needed help. Detective?” A female voice asks as they begin rubbing the window.</p><p>	“No Tina!” I shout as I grab a nearby shirt and cover myself. Mason on the other hand lets out a little snicker as he grabs the shirt I am holding and throws it over his head.</p><p>	“Officer Poname? What are you doing out in this cold?” A gruff voice asks from further away with a distinct British accent.<br/>
“I saw a car stuck here and I thought I would come over and see if they needed help, but it’s just the detective’s car with foggy windows. Oh and I think they’re in there.” She finishes with a slight teasing lilt to her voice.</p><p>	“Oh are they? Detective!” Someone sing songs and pulls against the car door. The door doesn’t budge and I look to Mason where he sits with a smirk.</p><p>	“You thought I wouldn’t lock the door,” he laughs and hands me my boxers, “Handsome/Sweetheart I’m always prepared.”</p><p>	“Mason! I hope you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing!” Someone sputters and I get the feeling they are shaking their head as they say that. Mason and I look at each other before a slight smile sits on his lips as he waits for me to get dressed. When I finally am he clicks the lock open and takes a minute to shuffle out of the car. I try to follow, but only end up stumbling.</p><p>	“What were you two up to?” Felix and Tina ask at the same time with same glint in their eyes. Mason looks over to me and smirks.</p><p>	“N-Nothing,” I say a little too fast, “Mason suggested we wait for backup so we waited in the car until they got here. And now that they are here we can go right?” I ask looking over to Mason for help.</p><p>	“What’s that on your neck?” Felix asks and Mason gives a snicker.</p><p>	I let out a groan and look over to Mason who only gives me a smirk, but his eyes are still as bright as they were when he said</p><p>	“You.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>